Hiccunzel week day 1- first
by sophieashwood
Summary: A short fic about Hiccup and Rapunzel's first holiday together. Guess you could say this is a revamped version of the snoggletog fic which was the first hiccunzel fanfic I ever wrote about 5 years ago, wow how time flies. HAPPY HICCUNZEL WEEK


"Watch out!" Snotlout yelled as he chased after a baby monstrous nightmare that was currently on fire.

Rapunzel was able to make it out of the way as Snotlout barreled past her thanks to Hiccup pulling her by her arm out of the path of destruction.

"Thanks Hiccup" Rapunzel said as she smiled at her boyfriend and quickly hid the package that was in her arms behind her back

"No problem" Hiccup replied, "I bet my dad's just happy that I'm not the one destroying anything this holiday"

"You're right: The twins burned the first holiday wreaths, Astrid did the exploding eggs, and Snotlout has the rampant baby dragon" Rapunzel smiled, "Must be a snoggletog miracle"

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed in a joking tone

"Who wants Yaknog!?" Astrid then exclaimed as she was carrying around another round of her "famous" drink, pushing pints of the disgusting mixture into the hands of unsuspecting victims.

"Let's get out of here" Hiccup said turning slightly green as he grabbed Rapunzel's hand, "She already forced me to drink some of that stuff earlier tonight"

Quickly and quietly the couple slipped behind the giant Vikings and dragons so that they weren't spotted by their blonde friend. They safely made it so they were outside and took a seat on the top of the Great Hall steps. The festivities distracting everyone that was inside allowed the couple to feel a sense of privacy through the Great Hall doors were fully swung open.

The couple smiled at each other before turning their attention to the village that was sprawled out down below.

Little candles were lit and stuck in the windows of every house so that Odin would find his way and would be able to leave gifts. The little lights together made it seems like there were thousands of fireflies down below. Not to mention that it finally begun to actually snow in Berk rather than freeze, making ever thing have a white, clean cloak over it.

Rapunzel giggled as she stuck out her palm to let the fluffy snowflakes land and melt in her hand over and over again.

"So, how did you enjoy your first Snoggletog?" Hiccup then interjected, "With all its glory and traditions"

"I'll admit, the Yaknog and missing toe weren't the greatest traditions" Rapunzel said and looked over her shoulder to make sure Astrid wasn't standing right behind her. "But overall this was the greatest holiday ever, and the baby dragons were an adorable surprise!"

"Yeah, I think was the best Snoggletog for me too"

Rapunzel lit up hearing that as she brought the package that she had behind her back the whole time and placed it in her lap.

"And I was nervous when I couldn't find you earlier, I thought you snuck away to ride Toothless" Rapunzel said as she turned so her whole body face Hiccup. "Because I really wanted to the gift exchanging tradition with you"

Hiccup saw the package in Rapunzel and laughed a little as he reached into his vest and pulled out a small wrapped gift of his own. "I actually had left to go back to my house real quick and grab your gift"

Rapunzel began to bounce slightly with excitement as she shoved her gift into Hiccup's lap. "Open it please"

"Open yours first" Hiccup said as he handed her the wrapped item, "I'm already nervous if I even got you something good"

Rapunzel squeezed his hand reassuringly as she unwrapped her gift. When she removed the parchment wrapping paper, her gift was a little notebook, just like the one Hiccup had. Except the cover of it was purple and the spine was made of twine that had been dyed pink. The inside of the notebook was completely empty with fresh clean pages in it.

"I know how much you like to read, and draw, and tell stories" Hiccup began to explain with a slight blush on his cheeks, "So I thought you can use this to have a chance to write your own stories, since you've been having so many adventures recently…"

"Hiccup…" Rapunzel said in a loving tone

"Oh! And one more thing" Hiccup blurted out as he reached into his vest again and pulled out a slightly crushed bright pink flower with a tall stamen that had bright yellow pollen around it.

"I wish I could tell you what kind of flower it is, but I found it on the tropical baby dragon nursery island" Hiccup explained it as he handed her the flower, "But when I also saw it…it reminded me of you, and made me smile"

Rapunzel placed a hand her chest to keep from her swelling heart from bursting out of her chest. She quickly placed the flower in her hair and leaned forward to plant a huge kiss on Hiccup's cheek

"Perfect, everything is perfect" Rapunzel said as she placed a hand over where she had kissed him, causing Hiccup to blush more. "Now open your gift!"

Hiccup unwrapped his gift to find a couple of items. A pair of brown leather fingerless gloves, brown leather elbow and knee pads, and a knitted bright red scarf.

"They're for when you go flying" Rapunzel explained excitedly, "The gloves are to protect your hands since the cold weather cracks your skin, the pads obviously since you choose to jump off Toothless…a lot, and the scarf to keep you warm as it's starting to get colder!"

Rapunzel waited for some kind of reaction out of Hiccup or at least a thank you, but Hiccup just continued to stare at the gifts in his lap.

"I made them myself, I hope you don't mind" Rapunzel said, "If they don't fit I can fix them-"

"You know, I've never been one for the whole gift exchange" Hiccup then interjected, "But these gifts are…incredible. These are things I never thought I would have wanted" Hiccup reached over and grabbed Rapunzel's hand, "But they're exactly what I needed, I'm glad to have you, thank you"

Rapunzel felt her heart soar and gripped Hiccup's hand tighter and stared at him with shining eyes

Hiccup though seemed to be staring at something else, possibly her lips. Hiccup then leaned forward like he was about to kiss her, but he stopped.

The dragon rider looked at his girlfriend that seemed to ask 'can I?'

"Always" Rapunzel nodded

Hiccup returned her nod and finished what he started.

Rapunzel knew that she had to be the one blushing now as Hiccup's lips warmed up hers as Rapunzel realized in that moment that this was the first time he had kissed her. Sure there had been pecks on the cheeks he would give her, but this was the first real kiss he was giving her. Rapunzel's lips curled into a smile, this seemed like Hiccup was giving her yet another gift.

"Hey love birds!" Ruffnut then shouted, causing the couple to abruptly break apart. "Quite sucking face and get in here, time to sing carols"

"Alright we're coming" Rapunzel said with a bright red face as she stood up and offered a hand to her boyfriend.

"Do we have to?" Hiccup groaned

"Please" Rapunzel said as she earnestly offered her hand, "For me"

Hiccup sighed as he took Rapunzel's hand, "You know I spoil you right?"

Rapunzel giggled at her boyfriend's overdramatic manner and replied back sarcastically, "Of course, you always spoil me everyday"

Hiccup just smiled at Rapunzel's sarcasm as she pulled him inside the Great Hall.

The couple found the rest of the Berk teens all crammed together on top of one of the tables. Rapunzel and Hiccup managed to find room on the table as well as Rapunzel put an arm around Tuffnut and Hiccup smashed up against Rapunzel.

As the whole Hall broke out into a loudly and off key chorus, Rapunzel tried to encourage Hiccup to sing louder, but he was stubbornly refusing.

Still, Rapunzel and Hiccup both blushed brightly as they slyly held each other's hands behind their backs. And even though Rapunzel knew she would have many more Snoggletogs with Hiccup, she would always remember this one the most.

The Snoggletog when Hiccup first gave her a kiss that tasted of Yaknog and dragon saliva.


End file.
